1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to hospital beds that can be adjusted to elevate portions of the mattress as well as being equipped with internal disposable bed pan configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a number of different configurations to elevate and adjust a special mattress equipped bed with is equipped with a toilet or bed pan construction below the bed so that the patient can easily be positioned thereon. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,872,689, 4,307,477, 4,754,508 and 4,847,929.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,689 a hospital bed with laterally adjustable sections is shown wherein two adjustable spring sections can be moved on a support track to reveal access to a bed pan positioned therebelow the collection of human waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,477 is directed towards a bedding arrangement that uses a pair of adjacent pivoted mattress support frames that can be raised from respective opposing sides selectively elevating the head portion or the leg portion of the two-piece mattress.
A third elevation can be achieved by a secondary pivot frame with the head portion that elevates the person for access to a bed pan positioned on the remaining non-elevated portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,508 is directed to an adjustable mattress support with an internal bed pan movable between a horizontal position and a tilt position for access to multiple waste receiver compartments positioned on a rotating table beneath the bed.
A bed with adjustable portions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,929 having a system of hydraulic cylinders to permit the tilting of the bed portions pivoted to a central support frame and to one another.